


The Undertail Collection

by Mistress_of_Undertail



Series: Misty's Undertail Tales [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Smut, Fluff, Fontcest, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, More tags to be added, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Post Neutral Empress US Alphys Ending, Prototype Papyrus - Freeform, Read Individual Tags For Each Chapter, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Sub Sans, SwapPapgore, Unhealthy Coping, Violence, Zero Redeeming Qualities Papyrus, dub-con, non-con, papcest - Freeform, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Undertail/pseuds/Mistress_of_Undertail
Summary: A collection of my drabbles and shorter one-shots (requests or commissions) from my Tumblr, all gathered in one spot for easier reading. :3Each chapter is its own stand alone story and has its own tags, so be sure to read them if you have anything you'd like to avoid (or perhaps just to know what's in store :3).Tags are for fics I will put up gradually.





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Papyrus has a moment of weakness, but his new friend from another universe is there to help. After all, who knows you better than yourself? Commission Ficlet for @sesurescue who asked for Daddy-Kink with EdgePuff (UF Papyrus/UT Papyrus). I took it a bit literal. 
> 
> **Contains:** Papcest (UF Papyrus/UT Papyrus), Implied Incest, Explicit Smut (Fondling + Heavy Kissing + Penetration), Daddy Kink, Implied Past Sexual Abuse/Incest (This may or may not be an AU look into the future of Family Matters!Papyrus), Hurt/Comfort, Using Sex as a Coping Mechanism, Angst. 
> 
> POV: UT Papyrus

 

 

“P-please, D-Daddy…”

Papyrus froze as he heard the words fall out of his mouth, pressing a hand against his teeth. The hands on his bones stopped as well and suddenly the only sound and movement in the dimly lit room was the heaving of his own chest. His entire face burned with shame. Finally, the monster whose lap he was currently sitting in, the owner of those skillful and teasing hands, the monster who looked so much like himself, and thus, looked so much like _him_ … spoke.

“Okay,” he murmured against the side of Papyrus’ skull, grazing his razor teeth across the bone. “That was…unexpected.”

He pulled his hand free from inside Papyrus’ shorts, raising it up to his jawline instead, turning his face with surprising gentleness to look into his eye sockets, wordlessly searching for an explanation. Papyrus’ soul pounded, but there was no disgust or judgment in the the familiar stranger’s face. Still, Papyrus glanced away, terrified.

“W-well…It’s…I just…It’s not…I…”

Papyrus couldn’t tell him. He wanted to, but he had sworn to Sans to never speak of it. This was their new start. A new, _normal_ life in Snowdin. Their childhood was only as real as a recurring bad dream. Only figments of their imagination. The only real traces were locked away in this tiny room under the house. Papyrus wasn’t even supposed to be down here. He just wanted to look for some spare clothes for their new friend and maybe show off a little. Impress him. It wasn’t like everyone had a secret room with a mysterious machine locked away in their basement.

No one even remembered their father anyway.  …Except him. Papyrus remembered. Papyrus missed him.

His touch. His smell. His…

Another thing he couldn’t say, not even to Sans.

The other monster didn’t say anything for a long moment, the silence stretching out uncomfortably, even as the intimacy of their proximity continued to be a source of warmth and comfort.

“…I see.”

Papyrus squeaked in surprise as his new friend - the skeleton that shared his name, the skeleton from another world, another time - lifted him up from his lap, placing him back on his feet as he stood up behind him. He didn’t let him go, however. No, on the contrary he firmly guided him by his waist over to the worktable in front of them. Papyrus heard the ruffling of the old white lab coat they had found in one of the boxes. It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes ago. It had fit so perfectly and his new friend suddenly resembled the former Royal Scientist so much that Papyrus couldn’t help himself.

One thing lead to another and now…

Papyrus gasped as his shorts were pulled down to the ground and fingers returned to their place on his pubic bone, pressing and rubbing slow circles against its sensitive surface. Papyrus leaned further down against the desk on his elbows, grinding back against the hardness he found pressed against his tailbone.

“I…I…” he stammered, the sound soft and quiet.

“It’s okay,” the other said gently. “I understand.” He ran a hand down the length of Papyrus’ spine, pressing his jagged teeth between his shoulder blades. “Close your eyes.”

Papyrus obeyed, shivering with anticipation. The fingers against his pelvis changed direction, rubbing back and forth rather than in circles, the new friction making him gasp with pleasure.

“Summon a pussy for me, Papyrus.” The other’s voice had changed. It had become thicker, deeper. God, he even sounded like him now. “Just like I taught you.”

Papyrus blushed fiercely and he barely had to put in any effort. As if from the command alone, his magic pooled eagerly in his pelvis, forming a drenched and throbbing mound.

Papyrus heard the grin in his lover’s voice. “Good boy. So good. …So perfect. Just like how Daddy taught you.”

Papyrus whimpered, legs trembling with desire. “Yes, please. Please, D-daddy…”

He didn’t care how he sounded, didn’t care how disgusting this was. Papyrus groaned, pushing back against his lover’s pelvis. He was so hot. He wanted this, needed this.

Papyrus shuddered as he heard the other unzip his pants, the bulge pressed against him no longer bound, its throbbing, moist heat now pressed directly between his naked thighs. Never had Papyrus been so wet in his life, his arousal sliding down his inner thighs towards his wobbly knees. The other’s shaft slid along his opening, rubbing the fluid along its length.

“You want it, Papyrus?” The words were whispered against his skull, his lover pressing his chest against his back. “Do you want Daddy’s cock?”

Papyrus couldn’t take it. He turned his face towards him, mouth open and tongue seeking. His double didn’t hesitate, his own mouth open and receptive. Their tongues slid against one another and the other took control right away, pressing hard into Papyrus’ mouth, tasting the deepest parts of him as Papyrus moaned.

“Please!” Papyrus cried the moment they broke apart, opening his eyes. “Please, Daddy, please. Daddy, fuck me. _Please._ ”

It wasn’t the former Royal Scientist looking down at him, but it was close enough and he was too far gone to care. His double’s face was flushed, eye-lights burning with lust. Papyrus found himself being pulled up from the desk and then turned around so now they faced each other. He was lifted again by his thighs, spread wide open as he was pushed back onto the table. Papyrus propped himself up on his elbows, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist. His new friend, his new lover, and in this moment, his Daddy, leaned over and kissed him again, ravaging his mouth. Papyrus groaned, shuddering with pleasure as he felt his Daddy’s cock rub against his folds, brushing against his clit. He whined softly, rocking his hips into it, wanting more, wanting it inside.

The kiss broke, Papyrus finding those dangerously sharp teeth now pressed against his neck. The long prehensile tongue wrapped around the top of his neck, squeezing his bones. Papyrus arched off the table, crying out sharply as finally, the teasing cock pushed past his lower lips and buried deep.

“Oh! Yes! Please!” He wrapped his arms around his lover, hands grasping his father’s old lab coat, and he lost himself completely. “Daddy, please! Please, please, please!”

Papyrus got what he wanted, hips rolling and thrusting, the sound of their lovemaking echoing against the low ceiling. The desk rocked and Papyrus gripped him tighter, greeting each thrust with a roll of his hips and a cry of pleasure.

So good, so good, so good!

His entire body shuddered with each impact, his Daddy’s cock reaching deeper than anything he’s felt in ages. What was even better was his double had enough stamina to keep up with him, something he couldn’t find with Sans or anyone else for that matter.

“So tight,” his lover moaned against the side of his skull, nuzzling with his teeth. “You feel amazing. Such a good boy. …Cum for me. …Cum for me, my perfect boy.”

Papyrus came with a scream, surprising himself as he locked around his Daddy’s cock. His double’s thrusting slowed, but didn’t stop. Once he came down, he picked up the pace again. He brought his hand between them, rubbing against Papyrus’ clit and got him to come a second time in short order, and then again, and then again…

The fifth time they came together and Papyrus was filled to the brim, his lover buried to the hilt. They shuddered and groaned as one, gasping for air they didn’t need. Even after their orgasms faded, they stayed connected, holding each other.

It was silent and still in the small room as the minutes ticked by. Finally, his double nuzzled Papyrus’ cheek, not making any move to pull away, but simply seeking more affection as he kissed Papyrus’ skull.

“…I miss it too sometimes,” his alternate self confessed quietly. “…It’s not just you.”

Papyrus burst into tears, not expecting it, his soul aching with love and grief. He hugged the other tightly, kissing him.

For the first time in his life, Papyrus wasn’t alone.   

 

 


	2. Loyal To The Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Underswap, Papyrus settles in his new life with Asgore in the Ruins after the human went through and he lost his brother. Things seemed great. Then not so much. Commission Ficlet for @sapphire-sphinx who wanted Dubcon SwapPapgore.
> 
> **Contains:** US Asgore/USPapyrus, Dubcon, Asgore is oblivious, Papyrus is loyal, Explicit Smut (Kissing + Grinding + Fingering + Penetration), Unhealthy Coping, Unhealthy Relationship, Post Neutral Empress Alphys Ending 
> 
> POV: US Papyrus.

 

 

It was subtle and innocent at first. A friendly hug here, a comforting touch there. Papyrus didn’t think much of it and had happily reciprocated. He didn’t mind. It was nice.  

Until it wasn’t anymore.

It was only a month after Empress Alphys had taken over and they had settled into their new lives together in the Ruins when Papyrus discovered just how deep Asgore’s loneliness ran.

It started one morning when Papyrus decided to make the tea for a change, having learned exactly how Asgore liked it. As he poured the steaming water into a flower patterned mug, he suddenly felt strong arms wrap around his waist, making him jump. Asgore’s solid body pressed firmly against Papyrus’ lower back, the former king nuzzling the side of his neck.

“How sweet of you, Papyrus. Making tea for me,” he murmured, his deep voice rumbling down Papyrus’ spine and making him spill scolding water all over the kitchen counter. “Uh…T-Thanks.”

Papyrus tried to laugh it off, his face burning with embarrassment at the sudden and unexpected intimacy. “…No…No problem, Gorey. I figured…you’ve done it every morning since we moved in so I t-thought…you…y-you could take a break…”

His voice stammered and trailed off as he felt a slow grind against his tail bone.

What was he…?

Papyrus quickly spun around, pushing the half-full mug into the former king’s hands. “Here you go!”   
  
Asgore took the drink without looking at it, his gaze fixed on Papyrus’ face. Papyrus couldn’t meet his stare, glancing at the wall, all too aware of how red his face must have been judging by the heat he felt there.

To his horror, instead of moving away, Asgore raised a soft hand to his cheek, stroking gently.

“You know…I’ve never…done anything like this before, but…I… I was wondering if…” Asgore began to lean forward and Papyrus leaned back to keep the already short distance between them from closing. But the counter kept him from moving far enough. Asgore kept leaning in, only pausing when their mouths were half an inch apart.

“…if…I could kiss you…?”

Asgore hadn’t been lying. He really hadn’t done anything like this before. Otherwise he’d probably realize just how inappropriate this was.

But at least Asgore had a wife and a child, so he’s had sex.

Papyrus was still virgin.

Hell, he hadn’t even kissed anyone before in his life.

And here he was, Asgore offering so boldly and Papyrus’ soul was tied in knots.

Everything in him screamed that this was wrong, that he didn’t see Asgore that way (or anyone for that matter). But the look in his eyes…

Asgore  _wanted_  this. Maybe even needed it.

Barely realizing what he was doing, Papyrus nodded.

It was sweet at first. Asgore’s muzzle was soft and warm, before it shifted. Asgore opened his mouth and something wet slid across Papyrus’ teeth. Papyrus repressed a shiver, but did his best to go along with it.

It was easier that way. He opened his mouth, letting Asgore push his tongue inside. Papyrus greeted it timidly with his own, his soul hammering in his chest. He felt so awkward and so self conscious, unsure if he was doing it correctly.

It was warm and hot and wet.

It was…kind of gross.

After what felt like an hour, Asgore finally broke the kiss. He buried his face against Papyrus’ neck again, squeezing him against his chest.

“…Thank you, Papyrus. My dearest, dearest friend.”

Papyrus was left breathless, panting and trembling. He didn’t know what to say, what to do…

So…he hugged him back, dread burying itself in his soul.  It dawned on him. This wasn’t going to stop, was it?

No. It was only the beginning.

                                                     

**~~~**

 

  
“Ngh! A…Asgore…”

“That’s right. There you go… Feels good, right?”

Papyrus didn’t know how to respond to that, trembling and panting as Asgore pushed his thick fingers inside him. They were in the king’s bed, as Asgore had insisted for the last week or two now, laying side by side. They had never done anything at the beginning, just cuddled and slept. For a while,  Papyrus thought maybe, just maybe, the kiss had been enough.

He’d been wrong.

“F-Fuck!” he gasped as Asgore licked and lightly bit down on his neck, fingers pushing in and out of his sore, virgin pussy.

Papyrus arched his spine, gripping the sheets tightly. He’d never had anything inside there before. Hell, he had only manifested something like this a handful of times in his life, each time in this bed under Asgore’s close guidance. It had taken him days to get the hang of it.

It had been a gradual thing. First, a nuzzle against his neck, Asgore pressed against his back.  
  
Then, the slow grind against his tailbone that left him awake long after Asgore had stopped and fallen asleep.

Then, the touches. A hand over his shirt, then under it.

Then…under his waistband, two fingers rubbing back and forth over his pubic symphysis.

_“Ughn…Asgore…what…what are…you?”  
“Shhh…I’ve got you…”  _

When his pussy first formed the next night, Asgore didn’t waste any time, continuing and expanding their new routine.

It was…too much.

But Papyrus couldn’t stop him. Couldn’t talk to him out of it. Didn’t even try.

They were all they had. Asgore was still so gentle, funny and sweet the rest of their time together.   
  
How could Papyrus risk what they had? The only comfort they had left.

Besides…

It’ll all reset eventually.

“Papyrus,” Asgore whispered against his skull. “I…I need you. Let me…”

The former king took hold of his femur, raising and draping it over his hip, giving him complete access to his swollen mound. Asgore had long since removed both their clothes, directly grinding his massive cock against the back of his sacrum for the last few minutes. There had been previous nights where he had gotten off that way, his seed spilling onto Papyrus’s lower spine with hushed, frantic apologies, scrambling to grab a towel to clean him up.

Papyrus could have stopped him at any time. It was just a simple matter of blue magic. With just a slight twist of his wrist, he could put an end to all of it… and their friendship would never be the same again.

More so than it already was.

So he played along.

Papyrus went limp, a rag doll to be moved and used as Asgore pleased. He kissed back when kissed, leaned into touches, even rocked his hips into Asgore’s too large fingers, stretching him open to the point of discomfort.

Whatever Asgore wanted.

“Oh, Papyrus…” Asgore huffed, kissing the edge of his socket as he pressed the head of his cock against his virgin entrance. “Papyrus…Papyrus…”

He thrust forward and everything was too much. Too much!   
  
“Ngh! Ah! Asgore!!” Papryus cried, his pussy split open for the first time. “As…Asgore! P-PleaSE”

Whether it was a plea for him to stop or continue, not even Papyrus knew. Words and sounds just spilled out of his mouth without consent.

“Oh…oh yes…so good… Oh, Papyrus.” Asgore pulled his mouth to his own, tongue pushing inside and Papyrus could barely kiss back as the boss monster began to thrust earnestly into him, filling him to the very edge of his magic before pulling back to repeat the motion over, and over, and over and over again.

“Are you close?” Asgore moaned against his teeth, hand reached down to roll his fingers against his clit. “Cum for me, Papyrus. Come on. That’s right.”

Papyrus’ breath and voice hitched, the friction burning up everything inside him and Asgore’s wicked fingers working with surprising skill as if he knew how to get him off even better than he did.

Papyrus cursed. He was so close.

It was wrong. So fucking wrong, and yet…yet…

“FUCK!” Everything went white hot as Papyrus’ body convulsed and clamped down on the throbbing member pounding into him. He continued to cry out, the shocks of pleasure seemingly never ending. He faintly registered Asgore’s cry and the hot, wet seed that filled him to the brim.

Then it was over.

Papyrus laid there, sweaty and weak, as Asgore gathered him close.

The former king kissed the top of his skull. “Oh, Papyrus… I love you.”

He barely understood the words, and yet could feel something hot and ugly bloom in his soul at the sound of them. He didn’t answer, feigning sleep, and Asgore didn’t seem to notice, or care.   
  
Asgore, the former king, his former friend, his current lover, nuzzled and kissed him, before drifting to a peaceful, undisturbed sleep.

And Papyrus followed along.

 


	3. Scartale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the lovely @fanficcentral30 , who had a craving for Prototype Papyrus, a.k.a. Zero Redeeming Qualities Papyrus, a.k.a. Latino Drug Cartel Papyrus (Inspired by eli’s interpretation) and some good old fashioned fontcest! It’s a short one, but I had fun. Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> **Tags:** Fontcest/Incest, Dom Papyrus, Sub Sans, Violence, Smut (Penetration), Really Bad Puns

 

 

“Papyrus! Stop!”  
  
Whether it was because his brother finally heard him, or he was simply done, Papyrus pulled back his last punch, dropping the monster he was beating mercilessly to the ground.   
  
“What is WRONG with you?” Sans yelled. He hated yelling, but damnit, he was sick and tired of his brother’s bullshit. “He barely touched me!”   
  
Papyrus straightened his back slowly before turning around to face him, readjusting his slightly off center fedora. “It wasn’t ‘barely’ enough!”  
  
As he spoke, the rest of their lackeys scrambled to grab their fallen comrade and dragged him out to safety. They were in one of the side rooms of the abandoned warehouse Papyrus had claimed for their more serious drug deals. They had just finished a transaction - their generous client already having left the property with their goods - and they themselves were about to make themselves scarce as well, when Papyrus suddenly went insane. One of the lackeys had brushed up against Sans, whispering something, but he didn’t catch it before Papyrus had grabbed him.   
  
“You can’t just beat up anyone who you think wants to jump my bones, Paps!” Sans growled, frustrated. “I can take care of it myself! Or don’t you trust me?”   
  
“It has nothing to do with trust, my dear brother,” Papyrus said coolly, seemingly unaffected by Sans’ raised tone. Sans never raised his voice. But instead of being surprised or angry, Papyrus just leaned in closer, a devilish smirk on his face. Sans felt his anger melt away as he became very aware of the fact that they were alone, their monsters having left the room to save themselves from Papyrus volatile moods. “And everything to do with…respect.”  
  
“R-Respect?” Sans felt his magic rush to his face, his voice losing its edge, turning soft and breathless. It was kinda embarrassing, but he couldn’t help it.   
  
Papyrus was just so damn cool.  
  
“Yes, Sans!” Papyrus stepped forward until he had Sans stumbling against the back of the desk they had placed in the center of the room. “Respect! …For what is MINE!”  
  
As he spoke, Papyrus ran a hand down Sans’ cheek, sliding his thumb across Sans’ teeth. Sans felt all the strength drain out of him, his teeth parting easily at the slightest pressure. He took his brother’s thumb into his mouth with his tongue, sucking on it.   
  
The act earned him the sexiest, sultriest, hungriest look from Papyrus that made Sans’ knees go weak and made the reason he had been angry earlier evaporate from his mind. Papyrus’ tongue soon replaced his hand, his brother’s pelvis grinding against his.   
  
The next thing Sans knew, he was bent over the desk, pants pooled at his ankles as Papyrus pounded deliciously into him, the hot, wet friction so good he could barely speak.  
  
“Um…Boss? The guys need to talk-” The door creaked open, one of their lackeys’ head poking through the gap. Whatever he was about to say immediate died in his throat, his face turning a solid crimson.   
  
Sans was too lost in pleasure to care.   
  
“Yeah?” Papyrus huffed as he kept his pace, the desk rocking back and forth against the concrete floor. “Can’t you see I’m fucking busy?”   
  
The door quickly snapped shut and Sans burst out laughing, unable to contain it, broken only by deep moans as his brother hit his spot over and over again.   
  
Papyrus leaned over him, pressing his teeth against his skull. His  voice took on a haughty tone. “What’s so funny, my dearest brother, at a time…like this?”  
  
“Ha…ha… You… You really were…  _hard_ … on him, b-bro.”   
  
Sans dissolved into giggles that were quickly choked off as Papyrus pulled on his hips, burying himself deeper, claiming what was rightfully his. 


	4. For Science! ...And Pleasure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Papyrus have a complicated history, even if only one of them remembers it. But there is a side to his friend that not even Papyrus could have fathomed existed.
> 
> **Tags:** SwapUndyne/SwapPapyrus, NonCon/DubCon, Medical Kink (I hope? First time doing it), Explicit Smut (Fondling + Handjob + Penetration), Drugging (Aphrodisiac/Heat Inducing), Mentions of Gaster/SwapUndyne
> 
> **Wordcount:** 4,984

 

 

            "Ow."

            "T-there. Finished."

            Papyrus glanced down at his arm as Undyne taped down the end of the needle she had  slipped inside the magic that made up his ulna.  Sometimes he wished he had more solid physical mass, like humans. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much or feel so... _invasive_.

            Papyrus wished for a lot of things.

            He glanced up at Undyne, who was checking the tubing leading down from the I.V. bag with her delicate fingers. She looked exhausted, the green color of her face paler than it should be, the red markings around her eyes much darker as well. Papyrus focused on her rather than the black mystery fluid sliding into his arm and mixing with his body’s magic, his soul quivering at the substance's icy intrusion.

            "It shouldn't take very long to finish," Undyne mumbled, eyes on the file she picked up and began scribbling on. She hadn't looked at him directly since she started. "I-I'll be back to take it out w-when it’s empty, s-so you s-should get some sleep in the meantime."

            She stood to leave, medical file in hand.

            Papyrus grabbed her wrist. "Wait. ...Stay a bit."

            Undyne blushed and mumbled something about someone waiting on her.

            "That can wait," Papyrus said, voice still hoarse from an earlier experiment. "Chat with me for a bit. ...It's been a while."

            Everything in Undyne's body language told him that she thought it was a bad idea. Still, she sat back down and finally lifted her eyes to his sockets, fidgeting with her over-sized lab coat. "W-What did you w-want to c-chat about?"

            Papyrus shrugged. "Anything ...Anything interesting happened outside?"

            "N-Not really. Just t-the same old, same old. D-Dark and gloomy and c-cold," Undyne said with a tiny, rueful smile. "Hopefully t-that'll change when the C-Core is finished."

            The last thing he wanted to talk about was work. "...Find anything cool at the Dump lately?"

            Bingo.

            Undyne's yellow eyes lit up immediately and her tiny, half-smile turned into a full, toothy grin. "Oh! You have no IDEA! Someone dumped TWO large plastic containers FULL of old Shounen Jump Magazines! They were the American versions too, so they're super thick and I don't have to use my Japanese dictionary to translate them, then again I rarely have to refer to it nowadays anyways, but I sometimes need a refresher. But y-yes, they even had a few series I haven't read yet! Like this one manga about t-these girl warriors that are-"      

            **_"Having fun are we?"_**

            Papyrus tensed at the voice, gripping the sheets on reflex, but his reaction was mild ub comparison to Undyne's. Her face paled even further and the light and excitement in her eyes died instantly, as if the uttered words snuffed it out like a flickering candle.

            "D-Doctor... I-I-I..."

            **_"What are we talking about?"_**

            Papyrus grit his teeth, swallowing his retort _("Who invited you?")_ , as the Royal Scientist, Doctor Wing-Dings, rose up from the floor in a black, shadowy form behind Undyne. Red, hot anger rushed over the surface of Papyrus' bones as he watched the now solidified and intimidatingly tall skeleton monster press close against her back as she struggled to answer.

            "N-N-N-Nothing, s-s-sir..." Undyne whispered, staring hard at Papyrus' sheets. "J-J-Just...t-t-talking..."

            "And what did I tell you about...'talking', my dear?" the doctor asked, running his skeletal fingers through her hair, brushing it over one of her shoulders.

            "...T-T-That...I...I..talk t-t-too much..."

            "Exactly."

            The Royal Scientist leaned in and pressed a kiss against the side of her freshly exposed neck  before whispering against her ear. "You know I hate waiting. Go to my office immediately and your punishment will be lessened."

            Undyne shot Papyrus a look of pure panic and a silent plea for help. But what could he do? He had the strength of a newborn baby in that moment - the reason for the magical transfusion in the first place. He held her desperate stare anyway and  didn't dare look away. He held on to her gaze and tried to offer her as much strength and empathy as he could with eye-contact alone.

            It probably made things worse, but they only had each other.

            No help was coming. It was all he could do.

            "Y-Y-Yes...d-d-doctor..." she mumbled, setting Papyrus’ medical file on the nearby medical table before turning and leaving as quietly as a ghost.

            Wing-Dings watched her leave, eyes on her swaying hips, before he finally turned to meet Papyrus’ glare. He had long since shed his fear of the doctor. Sure, Papyrus didn't talk back as much as could have, but he didn't meekly lower his eyes anymore whenever the doctor addressed him. He didn't pretend like any of this was okay anymore, or that either of him or Undyne deserved this hell. They didn’t deserve to be his sick playthings.

            "Good," the doctor said as if he could read his mind. He picked up his medical file, flipping through it. "You're getting stronger in every meaning of the word. Excellent. But...you really shouldn't let that girl distract you. ...Maybe when you're older, if you performed and turned out as well as I calculated, then I'll give her to you. Till then..."

            The Royal Scientist set the file down and reached for Papyrus' jaw, caressing with mock tenderness. "...Be good. And don't get distracted by a pretty face.... or, well...close enough."

            Papyrus scowled, resisting the urge to snap his teeth at the fingers that touched him. Despite how much satisfaction it would give him to break his tormentor’s fingers, it wasn't worth spending an entire week without his lower jaw...again.

            The doctor laughed softly. "I've sheltered you too much it seems. Soon, you'll learn the truth about this world, my beautiful creation."

            With those words, Wing-Dings slipped away, gliding across the floor as he headed back to his main office where Undyne was undoubtedly waiting for him in silent terror.

            Papyrus wished he could do something, anything. But he was as literally and utterly powerless until the I.V. finished and even then, he couldn’t touch the doctor, and not for lack of trying. There was nothing to do but lay there, stare at the ceiling...and listen to the moans and muffled cries that bled through the office’s thin walls.

 

**~~~**

 

            Papyrus watched as the lava rolled and flowed below the edge of the road he walked on. Everyone told him it had always been this way. Except, a year ago, someone had described the area surrounding the Lab as cold, dark and dreary. None of those descriptors fit Hotland of all places. Then again, it wasn't like he had seen it himself. It had been a year since he had seen the outside world for the first time in his life. How it had been before, he’d never know.

            It was just one more inexplicable thing in his inexplicable existence.

            With a sigh, he continued his trek to the Lab. He made this trip every afternoon from the moment he had been freed.

            After Gaster "fell" into his own creation.

            Or so they say.

            But this time, he knew they were mistaken. Papyrus knew the truth. He had been there, had gazed past the boiling steam and smoke of the center of the Core and caught that one, gleaming, murderous yellow eye staring back at him, the doctor nowhere to be seen.

            He was certain that singular image would haunt him for the rest of his life.

            At the Lab's door, he didn’t waste any more time reminiscing,  taking a shortcut inside. Why he didn't just pop in from the comfort of his own home was something he barely understood himself. Perhaps after spending so long in captivity, he appreciated the freedom of a long, needless walk. Especially to a place he never wanted to see again.

            But it was where Undyne lived. It was worth being reminded of the horrors he'd seen and been subjected to. Keeping touch with her was worth all the flashbacks and nightmares in the world.

            "Y-Y-Yikes! P-Papyrus! H-How many times do I have to tell you how much I HATE THAT."

            Papyrus chuckled at Undyne's exasperated face, her hand pressed against her chest as she tried to regain her composure. Like clockwork. No matter how many times he appeared behind her at the exact same time every day, in the exact same place behind her computer chair, she was always caught by surprise. It was adorable.

            “Sorry. I’ll knock next time, promise,” he said, slipping his hands into his jacket’s pockets.

            Undyne scoffed and bent down to pick up her papers that she dropped when he appeared. "Y-You s-say that every time. Y-You never keep your p-promises."

            It was true, which was the joke. Papyrus found himself watching the way her hips rose in the air as she bent over. "Yeah, I was never good at them. ...So how's it going? Last I heard you were a chapter away from the Naruto finale."

            "N-Not the finale, we're FAR from getting anywhere close to done with that one," she said, straightening and putting the papers back on her desk. "B-But they did just defeat Pain and finished his arc, though t-then again these are all o-old magazines so it’s all out of date anyway..." Undyned turned to face him and seemed to falter, a flash of something crossing her face, too fast to read.

            Papyrus blinked. "What is it?"

            Undyne continued to stare at him for a moment as if she suddenly didn't recognize the monster who was standing in front of her and had known for years, before she smiled nervously. "S-Sorry. L-Lost my thread of t-thought for a s-second there. Ignore me... Um...W-Would you like s-something to d-drink?"

            "Oh, you know me," Papyrus said, still wondering what that had been about as she headed upstairs where her small kitchen was set up. "I'm good."

            "Y-You s-sure? ...I know you p-probably have s-some honey on you. ...Would you like some t-tea? You can p-put it in to m-make it easier to drink and it's much h-healthier than eating it straight from the b-bottle. I-I'm sure your brother would approve."

            "Heh. I guess Sans _has_ been on my case about my diet. Okay, sure. Why not."

            Papyrus waited downstairs and looked around the place as she made the refreshments. It was a mess as usual. Honestly, it wasn't really that hard to return to this place after Undyne gave it her own flavor within a few months of taking over. It was nearly completely unrecognizable save for the white walls.

            There was a chaotic clattering of porcelain, glass and the ruffling of papers and what sounded like some books falling to the floor above.

            "Need some help?" he asked, grinning. She was always such a clutz.

            "N-No! I have e-everything under c-control!!"

            He was starting to see why she and Alphys got along so well. The only thing that really differentiated them was that Undyne lacked her crush's unwavering confidence, while having an intelligence unmatched in the Underground. But they were both so adorably passionate in whatever it was they did, even if it meant explosions or broken dishes.

            Undyne finally reappeared, carrying two cups, one in the shape of a fish and was filled with something cold judging by the condensation on the ceramic scales. The other was a white, steaming mug with the large red letters: "Keep Calm and KAWAII On."

            "Thanks," Papyrus said, taking the latter when she handed it to him. He stared at its cloudy, yellowish contents. "What is it?"

            Undyne smiled prettily. "Golden Flower tea. It's Queen Toriel's favorite."

            Papyrus shrugged and dumped a giant glob of honey into the tea from the bottle he had stashed in his jacket’s inside pocket, before using the spoon Undyne provided to stir.

            "What's in yours?" he asked. "That can't be soda since you told me you were finally quitting that stuff."

            Undyne started sweating immediately. "U-Um..."

            Papyrus laughed and took a sip from his tea. "I guess next time, huh? That's okay. I won't tell Alphys, if you don't."

            Undyne smiled again, her hair falling down across her face as she drank hers, making her look even more absurdly cute. A comfortable silence fell between them and Papyrus wondered if now was as good a time to bring up what he wanted to talk to her about today.

            "So, um...I noticed you were up pretty late last night," he said as casually as he could. "And every night for the past week. ...You okay?"

            He knew because he had the same trouble and noticed that her UnderNet account was most active between midnight and 6am. She started work at 8am, according to the Queen. So when the hell did she get any sleep? He took naps throughout the day, but he doubted she had that luxury.

            "O-Of course," Undyne said, staring at her cup as she leaned back against her desk. "E-Everything is fine. I just...h-have a lot of w-work to do. Her majesty..."

            "You still need to sleep eventually," Papyrus said, noticing the dark circles under her eyes again.

            "I know," Undyne mumbled, eyes still on her drink. "B-But...I have n-nightmares..."

            Papyrus frowned and reached over to set his mug down on Undyne’s desk, but released it too soon. As if in slow motion, Papyrus watched helplessly as it shattered against the tile floor, the crash oddly muffled, as if his ears had been stuffed with cotton fluff.

Wait, that made no sense.

            He didn't even have ears...

            It was the last conscious thought he had before his skull hit the floor, staring at a piece of the shattered mug.

_Keep Cal-_

 

**~**

  

**_Shing! ...Shing! ...Shing!_ **

           

            Papyrus gradually woke to the strange, metallic scraping sound. Like a blade being slowly sharpened. He was on his back, staring up at the blank and disturbingly familiar ceiling.

**_Shiiiiing!_ **

 

            "Oh. Good. Y-You're finally awake. I was g-getting tired of w-waiting."

            "W-What?" Papyrus tried to turn over to his side, but quickly found it impossible. Both his wrists and ankles were strapped to the gurney he had been laid on. The wave of deja vu hit him so hard, he wanted to gag. "W-why am I...?"

            There was movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head in time to see Undyne put down a very large set of shears and a sharpening file. She walked over to his bedside, hands behind her back and head cocked slightly to the side as she watched him with a cold scientific curiosity in her remaining eye.

            "I h-hope you can f-forgive me, Papyrus," she said, not making any sense at all. "But I...I j-just...need to...do an e-experiment. I'm s-sure you, as my b-best f-friend, are w-willing to h-help me with this. Y-Yes, I don't e-even have to ask, n-now do I?"

            Before Papyrus could answer, his mind still too slow to process or even think coherently quite yet, the current Royal Scientist returned to the medical table and he could hear the metallic chinking as she searched among her tools.

            "I...I don't understand," Papyrus finally managed as she returned with the shears, something tight and unpleasant gripping his soul. "You...Why...This isn't...like you..."

            "As if you w-would know," Undyne said without looking at him. No, her focus was on cutting his shirt open with the shears, taking her time to make a perfect straight line up across his quivering chest. "You d-don't know me. N-Not the r-real me. ...You don't k-know what I-I’ve seen and w-what I’ve d-done in my dreams."

            She sounded crazy, but there was something in her yellow gaze that reminded him of that fateful night.

            "...I...I think I know better than you think," Papyrus said quietly as Undyne finished cutting through his t-shirt. “Better...than you even.”  He couldn't bring himself to struggle properly. Whether it was due to a lifetime of strict conditioning to never struggle, or because he had tested these magical restraints well enough in the past to know that escape was futile, he didn’t know. Or perhaps it was a side effect of whatever she had drugged him with. Regardless of the reason, he couldn't bring himself to even try to reach his magic.

            Maybe it was because it was Undyne.

            Maybe because he felt he deserved whatever it was she was about to do.

            Because he couldn’t save her.

            In more ways than one.

            Undyne glanced at him, her golden eye wide and intrigued. "...Interesting. Thank you, for being so u-understanding."

            Despite Papyrus acceptance of his present situation, he still wasn’t prepared when she brought the shears down to his waistband.   “W-What are you…?”

            “I…I need to see,” Undyne said quietly, what sounded like desperation in her voice. “I l-look at you and I… I need to see.”

Papyrus couldn’t keep still, squirming against his binds as Undyne made quick work of his shorts, shredding them to strips of fabric, completely exposing his pelvis to the open air.

            “F-Fascinating,” Undyne whispered and Papyrus felt the heat rush to his face even as he shivered when Undyne pressed the cool metal of the shears against his pubic bone. “There’s really n-nothing there.”

            “Is…that what you wanted to know?” Papyrus asked, utterly humiliated. “You didn’t need to drug and tie me up for this, Undyne.”

            She grinned at his confession and for a moment, Papyrus didn’t recognize her. “That’s f-flattering to hear. …But I’m not finished.”

            She carried the shears away, placing them back down on the table. Papyrus watched in the haze of whatever drug that was still wearing off as Undyne circled the gurney, moving closer to his head. She rested her bare hand on his naked sternum, stroking along the sensitive bone.

            “If you’re being s-so cooperative,” Undyne said, something almost like affection in her voice as it seemed to steady now that they were getting to the heart of whatever it was she was searching for. “Would you mind bringing out your soul for me? It’ll be easier than me having to force it out.”

            Papyrus fought down a shudder. Hell, giving her anything else - even his life - would have been preferable. After the years of Gaster poking and prodding and torturing his soul, he kept it completely out of sight. Not even Sans had seen his soul. No one had, not since his release.

            “Undyne…please...”

            “What’s the matter?” she asked, something cold and merciless showing through the false warmth of her gaze. “You were so compliant a second ago. I promise I won’t hurt you. P-Pleaaaase?”

            It was like she had become a completely different monster. Her fingers had started to move, walking up and down the surface of the bone. It tickled.

            Papyrus turned his head away, feeling the heat of shame and even surprise as he relented. It hurt. The very surrounding air too harsh for the sensitive and abused organ. When he heard Undyne’s soft gasp, Papyrus turned to look against his better judgment. The off white, inverted heart was in rough shape. Uneven, rugged lines, the color of dirty dish water, ran zig-zag across its circumference, with a scattering of puckered dots marring the surface on  both sides. They were the injection sites of all the solutions Gaster had pumped into him. Despite how much he hated the IV’s in his arm, they were much, much, MUCH better than having the solutions inserted directly to his soul.

            “What h-happened to you?” Undyne asked sincerely enough that Papyrus believed her. She gently cradled her hands around the quivering soul, but without touching it…yet. “W-Who d-did this to you?”

            Papyrus really didn’t want to explain, especially if she truly didn’t remember. He remained silent, avoiding Undyne’s questioning stare.

            “It’s a shame,” she finally said, breaking the silence. She reached into her lab coat pocket, pulling out a syringe filled with swirling purple liquid. “I won’t be able to keep my promise with your soul in such a weakened state. I’ll try to make it quick.”

            Papyrus grit his teeth, his entire body locking up as the cool medal of the needle slid through the thin membrane of his soul. He gasped out, arching and pulling against his restraints until his joints ached as the strange elixir slowly merged with the very core of his being. The magic inside the needle had been infused with one single intention.

            **_Arousal._**

            Papyrus cursed, his bones heating up as the command suffused every inch of him. Undyne was watching him with open approval, running her hand between his thighs, palming his burning pubic bone.

            “How is it?” she asked, her voice low with desire. “I made it myself.”

            “W…Why?” he gasped out, panicking from the dizzying heat, struggling against his binds futilely. “What…did I…do?”

            “Nothing,” she said as if that were obvious. “But I need to do this. …For…for science!”

            Papyrus doubted she believed that. He grit his teeth, watching her. Undyne was intensely focused on her hand, grinding her palm against his pelvis, enticing a groan from his throat.

            This was…insanity.

            Against his will, he felt the magic of his sex pull to that place, solidifying into a throbbing erection. Her eye wide with awe, Undyne ran the tip of her finger along its curve, earning her a sharp gasp from him. It was so sensitive, it was nearly painful. A bead of precum pooled at the head before rolling down the shaft, making him shiver. He was so incredibly sensitive, it was maddening.

            “So it’s true…” she whispered, eyes glued to his cock. “This is how skeletons do it…”

            Papyrus did his best to ignore what she was doing. “Is this…what you dream about?”

            Undyne met his eyes finally, her pupil dilated and focused on him. “…It wasn’t you. But…it’s close enough.”

            He groaned, shutting his eyes as Undyne wrapped his hand around him, stroking him slowly, rolling her thumb around the wet tip.

            “I can’t…stop thinking about this,” she whispered, panting. “A skeleton’s cock…I can’t…I can’t help it. I’m sorry, Papyrus.”

            She drew back her hand and Papyrus breathed easier for a moment. He was already, embarrassingly close. He hadn’t touched himself in ages, not since he started living with Sans, making him even more sensitive on top of the aphrodisiac pumping through his system. Keeping his eyes closed, he heard the shuffling of her clothes before feeling a weight press against the gurney and then against his legs.

            Papyrus forced himself to look and found himself blushing furiously. Undyne was straddling his knees, her shirt pulled up to her chin, exposing her small, perky breasts, her nipples hard and pointed. Her skirt and underwear were missing, a small turf of red hair covering a rather petite mound. Papyrus stared. He couldn’t deny that he had fantasized about this, of her body and what it looked like without clothes.  

            Under different circumstances, of course...

            There was a cute flush of color across her cheekbones as she shifted closer until his cock rubbed against her. Papyrus shivered. She was already wet, her juices sliding across the tip, making it twitch.

            “…U…Undyne…You didn’t…we could have…” Papyrus didn’t understand. Why the drug? Why restraints? Why not just…

            He wouldn’t have denied her.

            Undyne didn’t seem to hear him. She spread her thighs, hovering over his cock. “How…How would it feel? I…I need to know…I need…”

            She reached down, gripping him just below the head of his cock, her other hand spreading her lips apart, before slowly lowering herself with a soft grunt.

            “Oh god,” Papyrus whispered, her hot, tight heat wrapping slowly around him. First the head, then inch by inch, sliding further and further down. “Oh fuck…please…”

             He hated this. It felt amazing, and yet he desperately wanted this to stop, to wake up and find out all of this was only some insane fever dream. Papyrus wanted to wake up, go to her, confess his feelings and do it right. Do it with love. Not like this. He didn’t want it to be like this…

            As always, he had no say in matters involving his body.

            “S-so…full,” Undyne whispered, sinking down until she was completely seated on his cock, her thighs shaking. “It…throbs. A-amazing…”

            “Undyne…please…don’t…don’t…do this…”

            She looked up, hair falling and covering half her face. “Oh?”

            Leaning forward, she grabbed his shoulders, gripping the fabric of his jacket. “You want to stop?”

            Papyrus whimpered from the shift in her position. He nodded, tears burning at the edges of his sockets.

            Undyne grinned, the madness returning to her eye. “Aw, poor baby. Don’t worry. …You’ll change your mind before I’m done…just like I did when...”

            Papyrus stared at her wide eyed as a strange cloudy expression passed over her face. Her confusion lifted quickly and it was as if she had completely forgotten she had spoke at all. She sat up again and began to truly ride him, raising her hips slowly and then bringing them back down, before repeating the motion, gradually increasing the pace. She was so tight, hot and slick. Papyrus couldn’t hold back his moans. The pleasure was mind blowing. His soul was still exposed, floating above his ribcage after she had released it. Undyne reached for it, her slender fingers guiding it up to her mouth, sliding her tongue across its scarred surface.

            “D-Don’t! I’m…I can’t…” It was too much, too fast, and he came with a sharp cry, arching up into her and filling her to the brim.

            Undyne gasped, but didn’t slow down. In fact, she bounced harder on his cock that didn’t soften as his orgasm faded. It was like his pelvis was on fire.

            “P-please…U-Undyne…S-Stop…!” Papyrus couldn’t get away, couldn’t reach his magic. The magic she injected him with overloaded everything and his body turned against him as it surged towards the fulfillment of its one command.

            **_ArousalArousalArousal!_**

            “A-A-Amazing!” Undyne gasped as she moved even faster, lubricated by their combined juices. “I can feel it inside. So hot, so deep…Look, i-it’s so much, it’s overflowing…”

            His cum was sliding down her thighs and onto his own, thick and warm. Undyne held herself up leaning on her arm, hand gripping his ribcage as she began to suckle on his soul. He screamed as he came for the second time, his body seizing with the bombardment of pleasure and emotion, ripping through him body and soul.

            It was…too much.

            Overloaded by the pleasure, by her magic, by her lust, his body began to move on its own, not to get away but to push up into her, rocking desperately into that hot, wet heat as the magic surged and commanded him.

            **_FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME!!_**

            “Oh, Oh God!” Undyne arched her back, trembling as she was pushed towards her first orgasm, her thighs slick with their combined cum. She locked around him, milking another orgasm from him, and paused for a moment, catching her breath.

            Papyrus couldn’t stop, the magic too strong. His hips continued to thrust upwards, fucking her relentlessly. She moaned, oversensitive. She leaned back on her elbows and took it. The sounds of him plowing into her filled the hazy air, like a fuck machine on full throttle. They came together again and again, moaning and screaming in unison, before it all went dark.

 

**~**

 

            Papyrus woke to something warm and moist resting on his forehead. He opened his sockets, staring up at the same ceiling. When he tried to remove what felt like a towel from his forehead, he found that he was still tied down.

            “Good, you finally woke up.”

            He glanced to the side. Undyne was fully dressed, sitting with her legs crossed, writing something on a clipboard.

            “I was worried. It’s been a few days,” she said noncommittally. “I’ll have to lower the dose. True, it didn’t kill you, but it may after multiple uses.”

            Horror hit him like a weight to his chest as he realized this wasn’t over. He glanced down at himself. All evidence of their sex frenzied experiment had been washed away, but he still wore his useless tattered clothes, exposing his freshly cleaned pelvis and chest. His soul had been returned to him and despite utterly drained, was back to normal. If it weren’t for his exhaustion, he could teleport out of there.

            “What…are you going to do now?” he asked as she stood and approached him, pulling out a glass bottle filled with a clear liquid and another syringe.

            “Wipe your memory,” Undyne said, drawing the solution through the needle. “What we have is special. I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t have a way to preserve our friendship as it was before I drugged you.”

            Papyrus stared at her, taken aback by her honesty. “But…you…you don’t have to… Undyne, please. Talk to me. We can…we can…”

            He trailed off as she stared at his expression with mild amusement and a sudden realization hit him with the force of a falling star.

            “…This isn’t…the first time,” he whispered, suddenly dizzy. “Is it?”

            “It was the first time I injected directly to your soul,” Undyne confessed. “First time seeing it. Still had to pretend in the beginning. It ruins the experiment if you catch on from the beginning.” She smiled innocently. “How’s my acting?”

            Papyrus opened and closed his mouth, struggling for words as his mind reeled. “…W-Why?”

            Undyne grinned, a cold, deliberate madness in her stark yellow eye as she stuck him with the needle, pumping him with the solution. “Isn’t that obvious?! For science!”

            It was cold this time, running through his magical system, filling him with a new singular intention.

            **_Forget._**

            His last thought before everything washed over to nothing was the echo of a voice that belonged to a monster wiped from existence by the hands of his own assistant.

 

_"Be good. And don't get distracted by a pretty face.... or, well...close enough." The doctor laughed softly. "I've sheltered you too much it seems. Soon, you'll learn the truth about this world, my beautiful creation."_    

**Author's Note:**

> [My NSFW 18+ Undertail Tumblr](https://mistressofundertail.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love comments, reactions, asks, requests, constructive criticism, etc. 
> 
> Don't be shy. I don't bite.


End file.
